Switched love
by winteriscool
Summary: Bridgette and Marinette love the agreste siblings but all theyre relationships may suffer when Felix asks Marinette out instead of Bridgette


Marinettes cousin had come to live with her after her parents had died, she was a bit older than Marinette tho, it was like having an older sibling but instead she was her cousin

Adrien has an older brother, they didn't spend much time together because of their busy schedules, but whenever they got time to spend together they made the most of it and had fun

At school they all split up into groups, Marinette went with her friends and the same with Bridgette

"Hey Bridgette, do you think you could give me your cousins number, she's actually really cute" Bridgette felt saddened, Felix liked Marinette not her

Bridgette gave him her number and told Marinette,"I think Félix is going to ask you out Marinette, I think you should go out with him if he does ask you out, for me..."

"Bridgette I-" Marinette was interrupted by the buzz of her phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Marinette it's Félix"

"Hi Félix, do you want me to pass you to Bridgette?"

"No, Marinette I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Félix I-" Bridgette snatches Marinettes phone knowing she was going to say no, she wanted to save this friendship so she said,

"She'd love to Félix" He felt her smile through the phone call and Bridgette hanged up the phone, Marinette went crazy she couldn't cancel the date now, now that Bridgette had told him yes for her!

"Hey, he's very sweet if you get to know him I'll know you'll be on cloud 9"

"But he seems so _Cold, _he doesn't seem sweet at all, how tho!"

Félix tried leaving the house but before he could open the door his father stopped him,"Félix where are you going?"

"I'm going on a date"

"Who gave you permission to go on a date, if they photograph you with a normal girl your fans will go crazy and our reputation will be ruined!"

"Father I'm going out with Marinette, the girl who won your hat contest"

"Well that's good, maybe that girl will make you come back to your senses , I give you permission but be back soon"

"Okay father"

"Hey Marinette" Félix his his smile because he was blushing, he was happy that Marinette agreed to go out on a date with him

"Hi Félix" Marinette gathered all the courage she had and tried to tell Félix how she really felt and how she liked his little brother not him

"Marinette, I'm so happy that you agreed to go out on a date with me, I promise I'll introduce you to my father soon"

It seemed like Félix wasn't actually that cold towards her, Bridgette was right he was kinda sweet, he knew Marinette wanted to be a designer and introducing her to his father would mean the world to her

Bridgette grew jealous of Marinette each day, her cousin was going out with the boy she liked, she couldn't let herself get akumitized, after all she was part of the superhero team and didn't know if ladybug and ChatNoir would never be able to do it alone

Marinette left the house more often to see Félix, she often visited the Agreste mansion and Félix started to act cold toward Adrien, every free time Félix had he'd spend it with Marinette, Adrien felt neglected first his father and now Félix, he couldn't let this continue

He started planning on how to break up Marinette and Félix, his thinking was stopped by an akuma alert and he went to go join his team

Bumblebee, Ladybug, Viperion, Captain turtle , had already shown up to the akuma fight

As always Viperion watched from above using his miraculous just in case, Captain turtle always protected him, bumblebee, Ladybug, and him fought together to destroy the akuma and always won

Chat Noir was fairly close to Ladybug and so was Viperion, he didn't like Viperion as he saw him as a love rival for Ladybugs attention

Although she always rejected the both of them, they never stopped trying to ask her out

Captain turtle and Bumblebee were close, but there was never a spark between them unlike Ladybug, Viperion, and Chat Noir, But they were the best team of superheroes

One of these days during an akuma attack, bumblebee was being controlled by the akuma, Viperion wanted to help but he had just activated his second chance so he was no good for help

Captain turtle tried to contain bumblebee, Viperion watched above to make sure nobody else would be affected by the akuma

Finally ladybug fixed everything with her lucky charm and all was good, Felix and Marinette returned to the Agreste mansion not aware why they were both gone

Adrien returned to thinking of how

to break up his best friend and his brother,"What am I thinking?! Marinettes my best friend and Félix is my brother, I should let them be happy" although he spoke to himself he could still feel an aching pain in his heart,he assumed because bumblebee rejected him again

Bridgette confronted Adrien who was standing all alone, Marinette had ditched him for Félix, like always Alya and Nino hadn't arrived yet, neither Chloe

"I know you want to break them up and so do I" Bridgette stepped back to where he was standing and just stared at the couple

"I could never, Marinettes my best friend a-an-"

"Of you really want to be left friendless, Chloe has stopped clamoring of this attention, Alya and Nino are always hanging out together and Lie-la has moved city's after her lies were exposed, Marinettes your only hope, if we don't break them up now you'll be the lonely kid

"I-I don't want to loose Marinette, she's one of my best friends"

"Then, partne rup with me and we'll break them up together"

"F-Fine"

Their planning had lasted for days, during those days it had seemed like they had catches feelings for each other, Mr. Agreste of course agreed with this relationship as theis girl was the Marinette older cousin

The couples both ignored each other, Felix had an uncomfortable feeling with Bridgette going out with Adrien, that lead him to noticing that he did have feelings for the girl

He did not hide his feelings at all, he broke things off with Mairnette immediately, he knew his father would be disappointed, and he was right, right after breaking things of with Mairnette he confronted Adrien

"Break up with Bridgette"

"And why would I do that?"

"You both are followers, you guys don't go well together"

"So? We'll somehow make things work out in one way or another"

"Break up with Bridgette! I've grown attached to her and I've realized I have feelings for her!"

"Well that's to bad, the girl is mine now"

"If you don't break up with Bridgette, ill tell father she's a bad influence on you, I've always been his favorite child so he'll believe me over you" He smiled

Adrien was shocked, His brother had never acted this way, so he took things the hard way and broke up with Bridgette and recommended her to Felix, and everything went back to normal, except Marinette and Bridgette cried together for days

Sabine tried her hardest to cheer up the girl but it never worked, they just cried all day, and didn't go to school for a whole week

Marinette didnt want to love again, until she noticed Adrien, she noticed him the way she had noticed the way before she had started dating Felix, but she tried to stop herself from crushing on Adrien she couldn't do that Bridgette, Adrien was her ex

"Hey Bridgette" Felix kissed her hand making Bridgette blush, she guessed she had fallen in love all over again with him, how could she not,"_he's so charming"_ she thought to herself

"Hi Felix" Layla inferred grabbing onto Felix's shoulder like there were a couple

"Are you two a couple now" Bridgette rolled her eyes her and Layla had always been enemies, well at least she had Celeste her best friend by her side all the time (Celeste a name I made up for like another Chloe but she's Bridgette's best friend and alya is Layla but Bridgette's enemie)

"No, is just Layla being Layla"

"But he does love me, I know soon he'll ask me out on a date" she smiled knowing she really got into Bridgette's head, like she always had

Felix pushes Layla off of him, luckily she was caught by somebody,"So Bridgette I was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

"YOU'RE ASKING HER OUT?! AND NOT ME?! BUT WHY HER!" Layla yelled later storming off, she was pretty much absolve for Hawkmoth to akumitize her, she didn't like being controlled tho so it might be hard to akumitize her

"Say yes girl" Celeste pushed Bridgette closer to Félix, they hugged eachother as Bridgette accepted him, she couldn't wait to brag to Marinette

Later at home Félix and Adrien were talking and having fun when the girls came back into conversation,"You know I gotta Thankyou for breaking me and Bridgette up I don't think we really did have a healthy relationship from the start"

"Well actually me and Bridgette are dating now, do you have anybody else in your life bro?"

"Well there's Lila, I don't really like her tho she keeps messing with Marinette, and then there's chloe, she okay but I don't see myself falling for her, there's also Kagami but I think Marinette is stealing my friend" he chuckled and Felix recognized that laugh form anywhere

"Do you think you maybe like Marinette?"

"No, Marinettes just a friend that likes fashion"

"But what if she's not"

"How?"

This conversation went went on for weeks, Felix always brought it up and Adrien always rejected that idea and always said the same response

"Chat Noir..."

"What is it ladybug?"

"I think I've fallen for you"

He tried to hold his anger back, he swore if it was another senti-monster he'd be broken forever

"Is that you M'lady" Ladybug understood that he had been broken so many times because of all those illusions of her

Ladybugs earings beeped,"M'lady your about to transform back!"

Ladybug sat there on the rooftop as the sky was dark while they were supposed to be patrolling, her transformation slipped and now Marinette was sitting on the rooftop

"M-marinette, was it really you all this time?"

"I'm speaking the truth when I say, I've fell for you Chat Noir"

"I can't believe it's took me this long to realize what's right infront of me, a promising future with you..."

"B-But what about the boy you liked"

"I don't think he'll ever feel the same way I did towards him" she whimpered she hugged Chat Noir who comforted her

"Does this mean I can call you bugaboo and you won't get mad?"

"Silly kitty, I'm yours now and that's a promise"

"Does that mean we can get rid of Viperion too, I'm pretty sure he wants your attention"

Marinette laughed,"Chat Noir your the only one who has my attention, I promise you not even Viperion will get in between us"

Marinette layed there on chats lap for hours until Chat decided it was getting late and carried his princess home hoping everybody was asleep

From that day forward there was always a spark between Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chat Noir and Marinette, Marinette dated him still clueless of Chat Noirs identity

Yet Adrien watched over her in school making sure she wouldn't cheat, he always held her close and flirted with her, Marinette was still clueless and thought they were just games

"Have you finally noticed Marinette I'm a different light, I see you flirting with her" Adrien smiled to himself, he couldn't tell him with out revealing his secret identity

"No, I don't think I really have a love interest"

Felix facepalmed, how dense his brother was ignoring his own feelings for the baker girl

Alya confronted Marinette when she realized that she had been spending time with Chat Noir,"I saw you two kissing on your balcony, Marinette you can't date Chat Noir! He's dating Ladybug already!"

"Adrien! Marinette is dating Chat Noir, your okay with your best friend getting cheated on by a superhero?!"

Adrien smiled and laughed a little bit,"Maybe your missing some details alya" he winked walking away

Later that night ladybug was starting to wonder about Chat Noirs identity,"Chat, someone said that my best friends missing more details to the story of you and me dating... do you think he knows I'm ladybug..."

Chat noir jumped making ladybug, who was leaning on his shoulder also jump,"WHATS WRONG?!"

He chuckled,"Maybe its time you know my identity... Plagg claws in"

"A-Adrien! I didn't think you liked me much a-after I dated your brother and he neglected y-you because of m-me"

He laughed,"Marinette you are so oblivious, I've been flirting with you during school and was always watching you" Marinette blinked twice them finally coming to the conclusion that they loved each other in their alter ego forms and civilian forms

"I love you my kitty"

"I love you two buginette"

The were careful now to kiss when Chat Noir and marinette could bee seen by anyone or ladybug and Adrien but as ladybug and Chat noir they did whatever they wanted, the same as Adrien and Marinette

"So brother you've finally realized that you do love Marinette indeed" Felix teased getting ready for a photoshoot

Layla still hated Bridgette, but she had no interests in starting a relationship with Felix now, Chloe followed Layla's foot steps as well

Marinette, Bridgette, Felix, and Adrien had a photoshoot proving their relationship for the rest of the world


End file.
